Calling All Angels
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Don's lost faith and Jess helps him find it again. FA


Begin Transmission

Alright, Lacy here. First off, sorry for leaving you all hanging. My other writing caught up with me and kicked my ass. And so did Katie for the last chapter of my Stargate SG-1 story. *grins* But I got her hooked on the pairing so it's worth it. Anywho, I know I promised six stories but I have forgotten what I planned to do for the second to last song so I'm giving you the final one now. This is dedicated to Runner043 because Runner not only got me back into writing for CSI NY but also gave me the song. So here's to you Runner. The song is Calling All Angels by Train. Have fun.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

_I need a sign to let me know you're here  
All of these lines are being crossed over the atmosphere  
I need to know that things are gonna look up  
'Cause I feel us drowning in a sea spilled from a cup_

Don was defeated. At least he certainly felt that way. The past three cases had drained him completely and he had nothing left. He had no faith left in man and was struggling to hold on to hope.

"Flack,"

Don looked up from his desk to see his boss. "Yeah?"

"Head home. You need it." Jarvis said.

Don stood up. "Gladly sir." Normally he'd fight being sent home early but right then, he was grateful for it.

"When's Jess do home?" Jarvis asked as Don packed up.

Don looked at his desk calendar. "Not for two more days."

Jarvis nodded and patted Don's arm. "Get some rest."

_When there is no place safe and no safe place to put my head  
When you feel the world shake from the words that are said_

Jarvis watched from his office as Don dragged himself out of the precinct. Nodding to himself, Jarvis picked up his phone.

"Angell?"

_[Chorus:]_

_And I'm calling all angels  
I'm calling all you angels_

Don flopped down on the couch with a long sigh. It had taken him an hour longer then normal to get home because of traffic and what little energy he had left was completely gone. He wanted to go climb into bed but knew he wouldn't make it. Tipping himself sideways, he laid across the couch and let himself drift to sleep.

_I won't give up if you don't give up [Repeat x4]_

She quietly opened the apartment door and made her way in. Shutting the door softly, she took in Don sleeping soundly on the couch. Though, she took in his pinched brow, maybe not so soundly. Partly understanding why her boss had called her home early, she walked over to the couch and knelt down at Don's head.

"Wake up, babe." she said softly.

_I need a sign to let me know you're here  
'Cause my TV set just keeps it all from being clear  
I want a reason for the way things have to be  
I need a hand to help build up some kind of hope inside of me_

Don's eyes slowly opened and a silly grin covered his face. "I'm seeing an angel."

(A/N: Everyone may now groan at the bad joke.)

Jess laughed. "Keep making cracks like that and you won't be."

Don chuckled a bit. "You are not supposed to be home."

Jess ran her fingers through his hair. "Nope but I got a call saying my husband was ready to toss in the towel and I might be needed."

"Danny." Don guessed.

Jess shook her head. "Jarvis."

_[Chorus]_

_When children have to play inside so they don't disappear  
While private eyes solve marriage lies cause we don't talk for years  
And football teams are kissing Queens  
and losing sight of having dreams  
In a world that what we want is only what we want until it's ours_

Don nodded. "Of course." he sat up with a groan and Jess curled up next to him. "I've lost my faith in everything, Jess."

Jess rested her head on Don's shoulder. "Have you lost faith in us?"

Don shook his head hard. "No, never."

"Then hold onto that until you find the rest." Jess said. "I'll always be here to help you through anything, Don."

Don hugged Jess tightly. "Thank you."

Jess kissed him. "You're more then welcome. I love you."

Don happily returned the kiss. "I love you too."

_[Chorus x2]_

_Calling all you angels [Repeat till fade]_

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Hmm, that did not come out as well as I was hoping. But I hope everyone likes it. Runner, there ya go. Everyone let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
